Our Sweet Sixteen
by anime-dragon-tamer
Summary: OMG! It's Sora's Bday! Roxas' too! Can Kairi and Namine come up with the perfect gift? SoraKairi, RoxasNamine so sue me, I like the couple... Rated for lemonyness Not much langauge


**Our Sweet Sixteen**

**DT-chan: Wow... how long has been since I wrote anything? It's my fault I'm lazy... well, didn't help that my computer was busted and didn't get it fixed til like mid way summer... then there was band camp, and... eh forget it ;**

**Summary: OMG! It's Sora's B-day! Roxas' too! Can Kairi and Namine come up with the "perfect" gift? SoraKairi, RoxasNamine (so sue me, I like the couple...) Rated for lemonyness Not much langauge **

**Disclamers: No ownage on KH, KH: CoM, KH2, or anything related to the three... That sucks...**

**Chapter 1: Just the Five of Us **

"Sora! Riku! Wait up!" a voice came trail behind the two teenagers as they walked along the dirt path home from school. It of course belonged Kairi. "I though I told you to wait for me?"

"We did..." Riku snapped back, turning his head back to the disgruntled red-head, trying her best to catch up. His shoulder length silver hair blew against his face in the gentle wind. "I just got tired of waiting."

"And what about **you,** Sora..." Now somewhat close to them, she glared at the spikey haired blondish-brunette, who was completely turned around walking backwards. He gave her one of his confused looks.

"Huh? But Riku, you said--" He was cut off by a quick remark.

"I didn't say anything..." Riku turned his head back around and Sora began glaring at him.

"What are you talking about? You did too!" He shouted back.

"Whatever, just forget it..." Kairi sighed getting them off the subject.

It had been like this for months, the same routine over and over again since Sora and Riku had returned to Destiny Islands after their harrowing adventures. Peace was nice for a change, but it all just seemed like a big rut now. Walking home from school, all three wearing their school's standard uniform, having similar conversations every time, it was just all too familar. Maybe with the events that were to come tomorrow...

"Oh! Happy Birthday, Sora!" Kairi said and smiled.

"Uh... but my birthday's not til tommorrow..." Sora gave her another cute confused look. She just giggled.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd be the first. It's your sweet sixteen, right."

"And we're having the damn party at my house just cause my parents our out for the weekend..." Riku brought up.

"That was your plan..." Kairi countered back. "You the one who was all like 'Hey, my parents are out of town this week. Let's throw Sora a party there!"

"Nice impression." Sora commented, laughing at the same time.

"Hmph..." Riku just kinda pouted.

"Aw, you guys didn't have too..." Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we know." Riku responed back. "But we're your friends, right." He smirked for a moment.

"Besides, all your presents our at his house." Kairi reminded them. Sora was the on to give a pouty look this time. The three friends stopped, now in front of Kairi's house. "Alright, now remember--'

"We know, we know... Party starts at 1'o clock." Riku cut her off, hearing the intruction's for praticlly the hundreth time. "It's not a big deal, it's just a small party-slash-sleepover."

"Mm, yeah..." Kairi said back, then smiled. "Just the five of us."

"Huh?" Sora didn't get to say much before she headed off to her own home.

"Later!" She called out just as she entered. Riku began walking off, leaving Sora to ponder for a moment.

"Wait, there's me, you and Kairi... but who are the other two? Hey! Riku, wait!" He finally realized he was leaving without him.

"Heh, figured you of all people whold know who it is..." he smarted off.

"Aw, come on. Tell me!"

"Why the hell should I tell you... I mean, his **is** your Nobody."

**End Chapter!**

**DT-chan: Hm, kinda hoping it would be longer... eh. What can ya do. I'm surprised I actually started it... I came up with it over the summer. But been busy with drawing and stupid computer and such... Chapter 2 should be on it's way! (P.S. just taking a writer's block moment with _Eye of the Storm_, my SO3 FaytMaria fic for those curious )**


End file.
